Conventionally, a graphene was regarded as a substitute material of ITO which constitutes a transparent conductive film. The graphene is a film made of an array of carbon atoms bonded to one another. The thickness of the graphene is several nanometers which are equivalent to a thickness of several carbon atoms. In general, to form the graphene on a substrate, the substrate is initially dipped into a suspension to form a graphene oxide film on the substrate and the graphene oxide film on the substrate is reduced.
The graphene, which is composed solely of carbon atoms, has excellent electric conductivity and a thickness of several nanometers, and thus, it is recently considered to apply the graphene to wirings of a damascene structure in a semiconductor device. When forming wirings with the graphene, electron beam lithography that can perform fine processing is performed as a wiring processing mechanism.
However, as the electron beam lithography scans a surface of the graphene with an electron beam, such process is time consuming and manufacturing efficiency is decreased.